To The End
by SushiChica
Summary: She thought she was saving the world, she truly did. What she was really doing was destroying it. RaeBB ONESHOT


SushiChica has returned with, in addition to the very first chapter of **Faith: Sequel to ExBoyfriend**, another oneshot! Yay!

…I think?

I don't know. You tell me what you think. I've gotten VERY addicted to **Buffy the Vampire Slayer** lately, and this is kinda a rip of the episode _Grave_ from the sixth season, only it's with Raven and Beast Boy instead of Willow and Xander. (Both couples which I strongly ship…). In **Buffy, **Willow is a witch/wiccan with STRONG powers. After her love Tara (yes, Tara was a girl. I have no problems with gay couples, I'm just drawn to Willow/Xander because they're just cute…) was shot to death, she went crazy and wanted to end all the pain in the world…by destroying it. Xander, her best friend, comes to talk her out of it. That's kinda what's going on in my fic. Just read and tell me what you think.

Dedication: To Star+Robin. This _is_ a RaeBB fic, but this way, you get a whole FIC dedicated to you! And there will be hints of RobStar-ness, okay? You're so great to talk to, I hope we continue to do so for a long time. Thanks for everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…hell, I don't even own the basic plot! -sigh- well doesn't that just suck…I stole alot oflines from **Buffy** too, so the **Buffy** peeps get credit for their good work!

* * *

She thought she was saving the world, she truly did. What she was really doing was destroying it. 

Beast Boy hiked up an excessively large mountain, lighting flashing and thunder crashing about him, wishing with all his heart and soul that he was not too late. He could see the top, but it seemed to get father away as he continued on his trek. The fate of the world depended on him, but all he cared about was getting her back, and safely. Her father, Trigon damn them all, had possessed her. He'd taken control of her mind and fed her lies. He'd convinced her that there was only pain in the world, great pain, and only she could put an end to it. The only way to stop the pain would be to kill everyone who felt it. Kill the earth. He'd possessed her with sick thoughts, and by the time the Titans had taken notice, the damage had already been done.

Raven was bound and determined to end the world's suffering…by ending the world.

The Titans had warned him, sure. They'd told him that she'd gone out of her mind, that she wasn't their friend anymore. When you look at her, they'd said, you're not looking at Raven, but the thing that killed her. Her soul was gone, they'd called after him as he set off to stop the chaos. He hadn't listened. He didn't want to. She'd been his best friend for too many years to give up on her. When Robin had tried to restrain him, he'd looked the ebony haired teen dead in the eyes and asked if he'd want to be held back if it were Starfire destroying the world. Robin stared the Changeling dead in the eyes for a steady four seconds, then released him, stepping backwards and wishing him luck in a hollow sort of voice.

There! A large dome of black sat atop the mountain. Amidst the glowing magic sat a girl of nineteen, a hard and determined look in her eyes, her face set like a rock. Beast Boy winced at the sight. The Titans had been right. Raven…she lacked a soul. It was gone; her father had ripped apart every shred of decency in her. Except the ideal that she could end the world's suffering. By killing it. He was getting close…so close that he could almost smell the light lavender air that surrounded the empath everywhere she went. Even now, when her spirit reeked of death, the lovely lavender remained. As Beast Boy continued upwards, he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a vial of pure white sand. Finally, he was here. He'd put an end to this. Perhaps Raven was trying to save the world, but he would be the one to save Raven. If he couldn't, then at least he'd deserve the death she'd sentence him to. Carefully uncorking the glass vial, the Changeling tossed the sand onto the magic dome. It flickered for a moment, then shorted entirely, leaving the girl at the center exposed. Raven looked up at him, surprised. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"Hey violet-eyed girl, watcha doing?" The empath's eyes were like ice, glairing at the Changeling harshly.

"Get out of here."

"Ah, no." He was scared out of his mind, but he'd go through with it. "You're not the only one with powers, you know. You may be one hyped-up uber-witch, but this Changeling is about to bark you into the next century. Or meow. Or even neigh. Take your pick."

"I'm not joking Beast Boy. Get out of my way." Raven thrust a hand in his direction, and suddenly he found himself flying back, having taken several bolts of black magic to the lower chest, landing on the ground a good twenty feet from his original position with a hard _thump._ He staggered upwards again, holding his ribcage in pain and nearing the empath slowly. Raven spared him another sideways glance. "You can't stop this."

"Yeah, I get that." Beast Boy shrugged, trying to ignore the sharp sting from his gut every time he moved. "It's just, where else am I gonna go? You've been my best friend practically my life. World's gonna end…where else would I want to be?"

"So that's your master plan?" Raven spat scathingly, actually turning to face him. "You're going to stop me by telling me you love me?"

"Well, I was gonna walk you off that cliff over there and hand you an anvil." Beast Boy gestured to a ledge a good seven yards away. "But…I don't know, it seemed kinda cartoony."

"You're still making jokes, even when you know that your death is near." Raven shook her head.

"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain, heck I can't imagine the pain you're in. And I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid, even though you think what you're doing is right. But hey, I still want to hang. You're Rae."

"Don't call me that." Her words were still defiant but her voice was faltering.

"First day we met. You were a lost girl of fourteen, only looking for some friends. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion. But the thing is? Yeah. I love you. I loved Lost and Friendless Raven, and I love ... Scary, Dome-Making, World-Ending Raven. So if I'm going out, it's here. You wanna kill the world? Well, then start with me. I've earned at least that."

"You think I won't?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you." Anger flared in Raven's eyes.

"Shut up." She drew her hand across the air in a slashing motion, and though no visible magic emitted, Beast Boy felt as though something hard had collided with his head and he fell to the floor. Raven watched with what seemed to be nervous eyes as the Changeling picked himself up again and lightly presses his fingers to his temple, wincing slightly. Despite this, he looked up at the empath, staring her straight in the eye.

"I love you."

Raven made another slashing motion, this time with her fingers spread apart and curled. Beast Boy yelped in pain as a searing pain crossed his cheek. Three long scratches had formed themselves on his face, but he ignored them, blood dripping down his face.

"I…love…y-"

"SHUT UP!" This time, Raven summoned a large dark figure, shaped as a glowing bird, a raven, and send it hurdling towards her friend. It hit him, sinking into his skin, causing him to stagger but not fall. Her eyes showed obvious surprise and anxiety, realizing that her spell had not been quite as powerful as she'd intended. Beast Boy was now coming even closer.

"I love you Raven."

"Stop!" She sent another magical blast, a mere sphere of black energy, which did little to no damage at all. Beast Boy continued walking towards her, and though Raven was gesturing for more magical attacks, nothing was happening anymore. Her eyes were now shimmering with tears.

"I love you."

"Stop…please stop…" The tears fell now, openly rolling down her face as Beast Boy came right up to her. Aggravated and confused, Raven did the only thing she could think of. She gave her friend a good hard punch to the stomach. Then another. And another. She punched until her fists hurt, and Beast Boy simply stood and took it. After physically exhausting herself, the empath finally broke down for real, falling into the Changeling's arms and sobbing on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Rae…it's alright…" His voice was soothing in her ear, but the frustration remained.

"No…it's not…I almost killed everyone…I nearly destroyed the world…" Raven found herself unable to speak any longer, choked up by her tears. She wept in Beast Boy's arms for what felt like hours, his words still replaying over and over again in her head.

"_I love you._"

* * *

TOTAL conversation rip of **Buffy**, but I think it worked well. Hurray! 

Hope everyone enjoyed, short though it was.

Love,  
SushiChica


End file.
